


Dinastía Targaryen

by 0Aressama1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Targaryen, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Military, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Multi, Violation, Violence, vengeance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: Estaban ocultos esperando el momento adecuado, ahora que la guerra ha comenzado, los Dragones han regresado. Ellos toman lo que deseen, aman con pasión y un fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Jon esta dividido entre ser un Targaryen o un Stark, Aegon teme cometer los errores de su abuelo y Rhaenys solo desea la paz. El problema es que el poder corrompe hasta el mas justo de los hombres y el deseo puede ser confundido con amor.Y no hay que olvidar que los Targaryen siempre obtienen lo que quieren.Reeditado





	Dinastía Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren disfrutar esta historia olviden el excesivo Honor de Jon Snow. Sigue teniendo fuertes principios pero no al extremo de Ned Stark. 
> 
> Les recomiendo leer las notas finales.

 

I

La fuerte tormenta que arreciaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la embarcación anclada cerca de las tierras del venado coronado. Mientras una sombra oscura llevaba entre sus brazos a dos pequeños infantes.

Un niño que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas ante la ausencia de su amorosa madre, mientras que la niña quien intentaba controlar los llantos de su hermano que solo eran silenciados por los relámpagos que los cielos enviaban.

Cuando el pequeño bote donde se movilizaban se acerco por fin al barco, el hombre les ayudo a subir a bordo con las mayores de las dificultades, las embarcaciones se movían de un lado a otro, los gritos sonoros de los marineros al ver como grandes olas comenzaban a formarse, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que fuera imposible permanecer más tiempo anclados.

Pero al menos ellos habían llegado.

Si ellos ya estaban aquí, pero la pequeña niña lloraba, suplicaba que debían ir por su otra hermana, ella juraba y aseguraba que era una niña a quien deberían esperar aunque no había ninguna prueba de ello, bien podría haber sido un niño pero ya todos lo daban por muerto, al menos los pocos informados de la verdad de todos los recientes eventos. Pero ninguno de los hombres presentes estaba dispuesto a escucharla, solo tomaron a los niños y los llevaron al camarote principal.

Estarían a salvo hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para su regreso.

El hombre que los trajo seguía mirando en silencio la costa que quedaba atrás de si, con solo vagos pensamientos en la información recolectada.

Solo seria un breve adiós, pronto ellos regresarían. Pero por ahora lo mejor es que todos siguieran pensando, creyendo que estaban muertos los jóvenes príncipes, esperarían en la sombra hasta que el dragón creciera y estuviera listo para su despertar.

II

**Diecisiete años después.**

Ante sus ojos su padre le parecía la persona menos entusiasta con lo que sucedía, algo peculiar sabiendo que este torneo se celebraba en su honor, pero para la pequeña Arya – Pequeña ante los ojos de sus padres y sus hermanos – le era difícil pensar en los motivos por los cuales esto le fastidiaba tanto a su progenitor. Aunque ella si estaba emocionada, pero no tanto al nivel de su hermana Sansa con respecto a los caballeros y lo que ella le era claramente notable como su prepotencia, ellos no ejercían esa caballerosidad, o ese honor que suponían debían tener, no ante sus ojos y cuando miraba a su padre se daba cuenta que tampoco ante los ojos de este.

A la menor de los Stark le gustaban eran las justas, los combates entre los caballeros o candidatos a estos, ver a los escuderos correr para ayudar a sus señores prepararse para los combates, ver a los jóvenes soldados batirse en duelos de espadas detrás de las tiendas, eran emocionantes ante sus pequeños ojos, pero cuando le toco el turno a este tal Loras Tyrell quien pavoneaba de un lado a otro con esa ridícula armadura brillante, llena de pequeños detalles de flores, era en opinión de Arya ver a una pequeña princesita.

Aunque no esperaba sorpresas ese día, la primera llego pronto. Cuando vio a la princesita Tyrell batirse en duelo, verlo cabalgando con tal agilidad que estuvo tentada aplaudir como lo hacia Sansa, aunque no de la forma tan exagerada como lo estaba haciendo.  

En esos momentos mientras veía la sonrisa triunfante de su hermana mayor, que comenzó a recordar levemente su hogar, Invernalia, se preguntaba si ella era la única que lo extrañaba.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que llegaron a Desembarco del Rey con el objetivo de que su padre pudiera cumplir sus oficios y deberes como la mano del Rey Robert. Luego de la misteriosa muerte del anterior ayudante, un hombre que según su progenitor ejerció una gran influencia en el, y fue como un padre en sus momentos de mayor necesidad.

Arya nunca conoció a Jon Arryn, pero supo que si este hombre fue importante para su padre e incluso el Rey – Aunque este hombre nunca le pareció un verdadero Rey - era suficiente para que Arya le diera el mayor de los respetos a su recuerdo. Además, según sabia fue por Jon Arryn que le habían dado ese nombre a cierta persona.

Desembarco del Rey era una verdadera desilusión, la ciudad apestaba a mierda constantemente y las personas eran tan desagradables, banales y viles que no podía entender por qué Sansa se sentía tan a gusto en ese ambiente. La mitad de las calles están descubiertas, la tierra y el lodo se mezclaban con la mierda de los caballos o de algo peor en su opinión.

Nunca antes le había gustado que su padre le dijera que no podía ir alguna parte, pero con respecto a salir de la Fortaleza roja era algo que aceptaba. Además, para su deleite la Fortaleza tenía varios secretos los cuales realmente quería descubrir, debía haber cosas ocultas como lo eran las catatumbas subterráneas donde estaban los cráneos de los Dragones.

Estos eran impresionantes, cuando los vio la primera vez se quedo sin habla y comprendió claramente por que tantos se habían rendido y arrodillados ante tales bestias, como era posible que algunos dijeran que nunca existieron cuando claramente tenían una prueba tan clara y verdadera como eran sus cadáveres.

Soñaba con montar algún día a un dragón como Rhaenys o su hermana Visenya las auténticas reinas guerreras Targaryen. Soñaba con ir más allá de los mares conocidos y explorar un mundo inimaginable.

Podría ir a Invernalia cuando deseara poder ver a sus hermanos que habían quedado atrás, a Robb, y el pequeño Rickon. Tal vez incluso con un Dragon podría ir a Essos, conocer las ciudades Libres para poder buscar a su hermano Jon.

Jon era un tema delicado para ella, este siempre había sido su hermano favorito, poco le importaba si no tuvieran la misma madre o fuera un bastardo, ella lo amaba fervientemente, pero no lo había visto desde hace tres años cuando abandono su hogar para ir a buscar fortuna en el oriente.

Lo extrañaba con todo su corazón, su único recuerdo de él era “Aguja” la pequeña espada que le había obsequiado la noche que decidió escapar. Si, Jon había ido en busca de un mejor futuro para él, pero en el acto también había huido de su hogar y hasta ahora Arya no lo había podido perdonar – Pero lo haría, si el regresara – porque desde el momento de su partida se había sentido totalmente abandonada por la única persona que siempre pensó que la entendería y jamás la abandonaría.

Mientras que su hermana Sansa la había despertado esa mañana, le dijo que era el momento de ir rápidamente hacia los campamentos y ver el torneo en su recta final. Los momentos para que los verdaderos caballeros o aspirantes de los siete reinos compitieran.

Arya no entendía por qué era aquello emocionante, tal vez los combates lo eran, pero cuando Sansa comenzaba hablar sobre como esperaba ser coronada como Reina del Amor y la Belleza, era cuando detestaba estar al lado de su hermana. En verdad no entendía que emoción podría tener aquello, en especial teniendo en cuenta que los sueños de Sansa incluían que fuera Joffrey quien la coronara.

Pero él no estaba participando, tampoco el Rey. Era algo desilusionante se decía que el Rey Robert había sido un gran guerrero, pero ahora, solo era un viejo gordo que apenas podía caber en su silla y el príncipe heredero apenas podía sostener un cuchillo en su mano antes que su madre, fuera corriendo a quitárselo.

 Entonces esa mañana había salido de sus habitaciones acompañadas de sus dos Lobos Huargo, Nymeria y Dama.

Su hermano Bran quien había venido con ellas para ser escudero y poder cumplir su sueño de ser caballero, no estaba por ningún lado – Llevaba una semana sin verlo realmente – Eso le entristecía.

Debe estar acostumbrándose a su nueva vida como escudero.

Al menos aun tenían a sus lobos a su lado todo el tiempo a pesar de las quejas de la reina, pero a petición de su padre debían hacer todo lo posible para no separarse de ellos y Arya le encantaba esa idea, especialmente porque Joffrey parecía temerles, y Arya no le agradaba la reina y menos su hijo. 

No le había agradado cuando salieron de Invernalia y menos cuando había propuesto que Arya debería estar buscando pronto un prometido, realmente odiaba a la mujer.

Solo podía dar un breve suspiro pensando en las palabas de su padre sobre que eso era un asunto totalmente suyo y Arya agradeció por ello.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió sobre sus hombros la mano de su padre quien acaba de llegar para sentarse a su lado y de Sansa haciendo que la Septa tuviera que tomar una de las sillas más ocultas y alejadas para darle espacio a su señor.

 “¿Estas bien?”

Ella asintió, ahora estaba bien. Sus preocupaciones por la reina habían quedado a un lado cuando sintió la fuerte compañía de su padre, además de ello Nymeria parecía emocionada bajo las gradas. 

“¡Van a comenzar!”

El grito de júbilo de su hermana hizo que la atención regresara a los eventos recientes. Las Justas iban a comenzar en esos momentos, Gregor Clegane se iba a enfrentar a Ser Hugh del valle, su padre parecía estar totalmente incomodo por esto.

El enfrentamiento comenzó, ambos caballeros azotaron sus caballos y estos cabalgaron al galope rápidamente ocasionando un fuerte choque entre ambos.

La lanza de Gregor llego directamente al rostro de Hugh ocasionando que fuera enviado contra el suelo. Una parte de la lanza parecía haberse roto y quedado atrapada en la garganta del joven caballero, se escuchó un fuerte gemido y un breve grito por parte de su hermana Sansa.

Pero Arya estaba emocionada de cierta manera, miro con asombro como algunos campesinos tenían la decencia de tomar el cuerpo y arrastrarlo fuera de la arena mientras Ser Gregor se movía de un lado al otro en su caballo declarándose campeón.

 

Así que ese era aquel hombre a quien llamaban la montaña pensó con interés Arya.

Ni se molestaron en limpiar la sangre en la arena, la gente prontamente se entusiasmó para el siguiente encuentro. Un caballero misterioso pensó mucho pues este no había sido anunciado con nombre propio, su padre miro con poco entusiasmo, hasta que se observo tenía un árbol sonriendo dibujado con mucho esmero en su escudo y todas las personas parecían estar incomodas, incluso el mismo Rey.

Pero la leyenda decía que el caballero tenía pertrechos de varias armaduras y este extraño caballero tenía una armadura que Arya podría fácilmente confundir con la que usaría un caballero de la casa Manderly del norte. Esta casa siendo la única en seguir la fe de los Siete conservaba las tradiciones sureñas de nombrar caballeros, pero aun así su armadura estaba conformada más por cuero reforzado que por placas, su yelmo, ese yelmo tenia la forma de un lobo, algo extraño pensó Arya.

 “¡Que imprudencia!”

Su padre parecía totalmente molesto, mientras miraba al contrincante del caballero misterioso. Era Jory Cassel, el comandante de la guardia de su padre, claramente Arya iba apoyar a uno de los suyos.

 “Ya vieron el cabello de su escudero, es increíble”

Arya se levantó de su asiento para verlo, su hermana Sansa tenía razón era increíble era totalmente azul, nunca pensó que existiera esa tonalidad de cabello en alguna persona.

 “¡Extranjeros en busca de gloria!”

La mirada de su padre fue de desagrado total hacia el caballero, algo en este ocasionaba molestia en Ned Stark, pero Arya no lo entendía, tal vez porque en el Torneo de Harrenhal hubo un caballero misterioso que también había usado un árbol sonriente en su escudo – El mismo torneo donde mi Tía Lyanna había sido avergonzada ante todos los reinos – Arya tenía claro que este caballero no iba hacer de su agrado.

 La Justa continuo y para la sorpresa de muchos incluyendo a su padre. Este caballero había desmontado fácilmente a Jory con una sola lanza, luego de ello prosiguieron los combates siendo Loras Tyrell el predilecto por los espectadores, Gregor La Montaña era claramente el competidor más peligroso, Jaime Lannister tenía poco interés en el torneo, pero su maestría había sido suficiente para llevarlo a las siguientes rondas.

 

Mientras que el caballero Misterioso a quien ahora la gente gritaba con ánimos acaba de derribar a un miembro de la guardia real. El Rey parecía realmente furioso con esa figura, todos comenzaban a susurrar que podría significar que un nuevo evento de gran importancia como en Harrenhal iba a comenzar.

Su padre quien hacía unos días tenía poco o ningún interés sobre el torneo había estado con ellas todo el transcurso de la mañana y medio día. Mas de una docena de concursantes había transcurrido en ese momento, solo quedaban unos cuantos y pues claro todos querían saber quién iba a ser coronada como la Reina de Amor y la Belleza.

Para Arya no había pasado desapercibido las miradas entre el Caballero del Árbol sonriente y su escudero, parecía ser que se comunicaban por medio de estas, como si se contaran un secreto oculto entre ellos.

Ese escudero que tenía un rostro amable y hasta algo delicado en su opinión cambiaba a una mirada salvaje cuando veía a La Montaña cerca.

Los combates prosiguieron. Ser Gregor acaba de ser derrumbado por Loras Tyrell en un acto realmente sorprendente, Arya no podía creerlo, la montaña había caído pero lo siguiente fue más inesperado, este había asesinado a su Corcel y había caminado encolerizado contra el chico Loras.

 Sansa grito y le dijo a su padre que hiciera algo, pero este estaba realmente anonado sin poder decir algo, de seguro no esperaba que le obedecieran o tenía una opinión mala entre ambos combatientes. Fue el grito del rey y la intervención rápida del hermano de la Montaña, Sandor Clegane quienes tuvieron un breve pero intenso combate.

Arya intento ver las reacciones de todos así que no dudo en levantarse de su asiento, pero su padre rápidamente la había vuelto a sentar. Algo no estaba bien, su padre había llamado a su guardia, parecía tener su mirada fija en Jaime Lannister que iba a combatir contra el caballero misterioso.

El Rey parecía estar en euforia pidiendo más combates, la Reina para su sorpresa había regresado de su ausencia auto impuesta por los actos deshonrosos de su esposo. Vio con felicidad a su hermano, si Arya también viera competir a uno de sus hermanos no dudaría en estar realmente alegre y apoyarlo con fuerza.

Jaime conocido como el Matarreyes parecía poco entusiasmado, pero su sonrisa permaneció en todo momento e incluso pudo jurar que cuando se puso su yelmo esta permanecía. Ambos caballeros cabalgaron uno contra el otro, con sus lanzas alzadas en su pecho y un fuerte choque provino entre ambos.

 

Las lanzas fueron rotas pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberse visto afectado, era la primera vez en todo el torneo que alguien conseguía llevarlos a una segunda lanza. Arya se emocionó, también su hermana Sansa, pero la mirada todavía de su padre entre cerrada hacia ambos hombres le daba una mala sensación.

Fue solo en la cuarta lanza que el Caballero Sonriente apunto directamente al rostro de Jaime este por esquivar la estocada termino en el suelo. La reina dio un fuerte grito que fue opacado por la risa y la gritería de su marido.

Sansa se había levantado e incluso llevado sus manos a la boca. Todos miraban al hijo predilecto de Tywin en el suelo, solo fue unos breves segundos después que Jaime se había levantado y quitado su yelmo.

 Su sonrisa ya no estaba y claramente estaba molesto. No dudo en lanzar el yelmo contra el suelo y soltar varias correas de su armadura mientras se retiraba realmente molesto dejando caer las piezas de esta.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó, la gente estaba emocionada – Sansa había hablado sobre los actos deshonrosos del caballero misterioso – Pero Arya pensó que el favorito de Sansa, Loras Tyrell había usado una yegua en celo para hacer caer a la Montaña de su Corcel según las palabras del hombre que se presentaba como un viejo amigo de su madre.

El Rey rugió exigiendo que se diera el encuentro final. Arya mostro poco interés en esos momentos, menos cuando Loras había prometido a su hermana nombrarla como la mujer más hermosa de todos los siete reinos cuando según sus palabras le recordaría al extraño caballero a quien declaro que era un vil impostor cuál era su lugar.

El inicio no había sido tan emocionante según su padre ambos caballeros se habían estado probando. El encuentro continuo, pero fue entonces que ambos caballeros habían conseguido chocar sus lanzas, estas se rompieron. El mismo acto prosiguió dos veces más y la gente parecía emocionada todos menos los guardias, los cuales habían comenzado aumentar.

Algo estaba pasando, no se sentía realmente cómoda con la mirada de su padre y como todos estaban listos para saltar sobre la arena – Los caballeros misteriosos no son bien recibidos en los torneos – eso era algo que cualquier persona podría entender.

 

Estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no sintió el grito de los espectadores y la sorpresa de muchos en especial de Renly Baratheon cuando Loras Tyrell había caído al suelo.

Se escucho un fuerte grito por parte del Rey quien parecía estar realmente ebrio y miraba al caballero como si se tratara de una presa de Caza. Su padre le toco el hombro le había susurrado algo a su hermana.

 “¡Deben marcharse!”

 Había susurrado, pero no había quedado tiempo alguno de responder, vio como el caballero se acercaba con una corona de flores de rosa de invierno en la punta de su lanza, la gente gritaba, la gente demostraba su alegría al entrar a la arena aplaudir, los guardias y las capas Doradas comenzaron hacer más acto de presencia, Jaime Lannister había regresado acompañado de algunos soldados Lannister, pero todo esto parecía ser de total indiferencia o de ignorancia para el joven caballero que aún no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría.

El hombre cabalgo hacia donde se encontraban ellos, Ned apretó con furia sus dientes mientras Sansa tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro – De seguro iba a coronar a Sansa – Pensó Arya, al igual que Sansa, pero para su sorpresa y la del público ocurrió totalmente todo lo contrario.

 El Caballero puso una corona de flores en su cabeza y la proclamo con fuerza, a todo pulmón como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza – Entonces todas las sonrisas murieron en esos momentos – Muchos no dudaron en mirar al rey como si un fuerte recuerdo lo estuviera golpeando en esos momentos.

Fue entonces que Robert se levanto de su asiento, sintió un horrible recuerdo viniendo a sus pensamientos, era como si viera en la niña pequeña de Ned a su amada Lyanna, cada vez que veía la escena recordaba con odio a Rhaegar, recordaba el torneo de Harrenhal

Sansa estaba realmente sorprendida no podría creer que alguien hubiera preferido a su hermana, la niña con cara de caballo que a una Dama tan refinada como ella, la Septa había decidido aparecer en esos momentos para tomar a las hijas de Lord Stark con fuerza. Su padre se había levantado violentamente a punto de gritar con fuerza de una manera que nunca antes había imaginado.

 Pero Arya no pensaba en esos eventos, esa voz – Es imposible – La voz de ese caballero mientras la coronaba era demasiado familiar.

 

Varios soldados caminaron hacia el caballero. Algunos ya con sus espadas desenvainadas y este parecía estar tranquilo, pero su escudero corrió ayudarle lanzándole con rapidez una espada que este no dudo en tomar.

La tensión era palpable, Ned sentía que la sangre le congelaba, estaba reviviendo un momento de su vida que jamás pensó en vivir.

Jaime Lannister con su espada desenvainada y lista dio las ordenes para que no dejaran escapar al hombre. El Rey Robert grito con fuerza su orden.

“¡Quitaos el Yelmo! Quiero ver el rostro de este granuja”

Mientras todo ello seguía sucediendo. Arya pensaba en la voz del caballero, era conocida, era tan familiar que no podía evitar pensar en una persona.

Para ese momento el caballero misterioso estaba desmontado de su caballo mirando a todos los presentes, al menos daba esa sensación, pues que conservaba ese yelmo que cubría todo su rostro.

Pero Arya escucho perfectamente la voz detrás de este. Sin dudarlo piso con fuerza a la Septa para que la soltara y comenzó a correr hacia la arena de duelo.

Robert corrió por las escaleras y Ned intento alcanzar a su hija antes que hiciera alguna locura. Fue entonces que Robert grito con fuerza al ver que sus órdenes no eran acatadas que apresaran aquel hombre.

Fue entonces que se escucho un fuerte aullido, y una bestia surgió entre la multitud que comenzó a correr con pánico, un Lobo Huargo surgió, este era blanco y mucho mas grande que el resto de los lobos de los hijos de Lord Stark, su presencia era totalmente intimidante, muchos soldados apuntaron sus lanzas a la bestia con fuerza.

“¡imposible!”

Susurro con sorpresa Ned Stark mientras veía a la bestia proteger al caballero.

 “¡Jon!”

 Grito con fuerza Arya mientras sostenía con fuerza la corona sobre su cabeza, fue entonces cuando el caballero se quito el yelmo.

Ned recordó el momento en que todas las sonrisas murieron, cuando el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen espoleó a su caballo junto a su propia esposa, la princesa Elia Martell de Dorne, para depositar la corona de laurel de la belleza en el regazo de Lyanna. Podía verlo todavía: una corona de rosas del invierno, azules y heladas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno un capitulo que llevo organizando hace tiempo, en especial tenia dudas sobre la parte del torneo pero creo que me quedo al menos como esperaba.
> 
> Pronto explicare como terminaron Jon y Aegon en Desembarco del Rey para el torneo, digamos que un hermano persiguió al otro para que no hiciera una estupidez. También explicare en breves momentos como fueron esos tres años de Jon en Essos.
> 
> Tal vez esta es mi primera historia donde tengo las parejas totalmente definidas. Quienes me han leído con anterioridad saben que me gusta a veces poner parejas poco conocidas. Es un inicio algo sencillo pero pronto verán algo de acción.
> 
> Mis otras historias están proceso de actualización esperen pronto lees nuevos capítulos.
> 
> 12/05/2019
> 
> Hola hace tiempo quería reorganizar esta historia, es que sentía que me faltaba poner muchas escenas e información en los primeros capítulos, también cambiar algo del 3, así que quise reescribirla y hacer un mejor esfuerzo, espero que les guste en verdad esta versión en la que le quiero dar todo mi mejor esfuerzo. Uno de mis mas fieles lectores Cesar, me dio la idea para la ultima escena que sucede aquí se lo agradezco.


End file.
